Endings and Beginnings
by DarkAislinn2012
Summary: Hermione… have you ever considered telling Ron your true feelings? she asked, looking down. Hermione flushed and looked at the mentioned person. Yes, I have. But I can't bring myself to do it, she said quietly. Oneshot.


Endings and Beginnings  


"Don't talk to me," Ron said quietly.  
"Why not?" said Hermione in surprise.  
"Because I want to fix that in my memory forever," said Ron, his eyes closed and an uplifted expression on his face. "Draco Malfoy, the amazing bouncing ferret..."

_To Hermione:_ "I don't go looking for trouble," said Harry nettled. "Trouble usually finds _me_."

"At least no one on the Gryffindor team had to _buy_ their way in. _They_ got in on pure talent." Hermione

"That is the second time you have spoken out of turn, Miss Granger," said Snape coolly. "Five more points from Gryffindor for being an insufferable know-it-all."

_Cornelius Fudge:_ "You will now be escorted back to the Ministry, where you will be formally charged, then sent to Azkaban to wait trial!"  
"Ah" said Dumbledore gently, "yes. Yes, I thought we might hit that little snag."  
"Snag?" said Fudge, his voice still vibrating with joy. "I see no snag Dumbledore!"  
"Well," said Dumbledore apologetically, "I'm afraid I do."  
"Oh really?"  
"Well – it's just that you seem to be laboring under the delusion that I am going to – what is the phrase – 'Come quietly.' I am afraid I am not going to come quietly at all, Cornelius. I have absolutely no intention of being sent to Azkaban. I could break out, of course – but what a waste of time, and frankly, I can think of a whole host of things I would rather be doing."

'Dress robes will be worn,' Professor McGonagall continued, 'and the ball will start at eight o'clock on Christmas Day, finishing at midnight, in the Great Hall. Now then –' Professor McGonagall stared deliberately around the class. 'The Yule Ball is of course a chance for us all to – er – let our hair down,' she said, in a disapproving voice.  
…  
'But that does NOT mean,' Professor McGonagall went on, 'that we will be relaxing the standards of behaviour we expect from Hogwarts students. I will be most seriously displeased if a Gryffindor student embarrasses the school in any way.'

"Did you like question ten Moony?" asked Sirius as the emerged into the entrance hall.  
"Loved it," said Lupin briskly. "'Give the five signs that identify the werewolf.' Excellent question."  
"D' you think you managed to get all the signs?" said James in tones of mock concern.  
"Think I did," said Lupin seriously. ...  
"One: He's sitting on my chair. Two: He's wearing my clothes. Three: His name's Remus Lupin..."

'Oh, are you a _Prefect_, Percy?' said one of the twins, with an air of great surprise. 'You should have said something, we had no idea.'  
'Hang on, I think I remember him saying something about it,' said the other twin. 'Once– '  
'Or twice–'  
'A minute– '  
'All summer–'  
'Oh, shut up,' said Percy the Prefect.

_Malfoy_: '…apparently they've got a special ward for people whose brains have been addled by magic.'  
…  
A split second later he Harry realised that Neville had just charged past him, heading straight for Malfoy.  
'Neville, _no_!'  
…  
'Not… funny… don't… Mungo's… show… him…'

All quotes by the Harry Potter characters. 

Hermione sat in the puffy red chair of the Gryffindor Common Room, with a book propped up in her lap. She glanced over the top of her book and saw Ron and Harry playing chess while Ginny sat there and shook her head at the moves her boyfriend was making. She smiled to herself. She was happy that Harry had finally come to his senses and had asked Ginny to be his girlfriend.

"Well if I'm doing so badly, why don't you take my spot and play for me?" Harry asked, frustration evident in his voice.

"Because then it won't be so much fun watching you lose, Potter," came Ron's reply. Hermione felt a tingle in her body, hearing Ron's deep voice carry over the room. She turned the page, trying to focus on the words in front of her. She heard a sigh and then someone coming walking toward her. She lowered her book to see Ginny staring into the fire.

"Do you need something?" she asked quietly. Ginny looked at her and shook her head. Hermione noticed the worry and sadness in her friend's eyes. "Come here," she said, patting the floor by her feet. She dog-eared her book and laid it on her lap. She got down on the floor by Ginny and looked at her. "What's wrong?" she whispered, not wanting Harry or Ron to hear them, in case it was something private. Ginny looked at her laced her hand with Hermione's.

"Hermione… have you ever considered telling Ron your true feelings?" she asked, looking down. Hermione flushed and looked at the mentioned person. He was laughing at something Harry said and he ran a hand through his red locks. The locks that Hermione wanted to run her hand through.

"Yes, I have. But I can't bring myself to do it," she said quietly. Ginny nodded and pushed her flaming hair behind her.

"You'll be graduating the year and who knows what is going to happen. Don't you think that you should tell him before anything can tear you two apart?" she asked looking into the brown eyes of her friend. Hermione swallowed and looked down, feeling the tears prick her eyes. She had thought about the War and knew she should tell him before hand, but always chickened out. She nodded, not trusting her voice. She laid her head and Ginny's shoulder and Ginny laid hers on top of Hermione's. It was something they had been doing for years. They did it for comfort. It was a girl thing. Boys didn't understand it, but all girls do it. "I know it's hard Herm, but you have to. And soon," she said gently. Hermione closed her eyes, hoping to make the tears go away.

"I know. But I'm just so afraid that he'll reject me. Besides, I thought he had a thing for Mandy," she said, sniffing. Ginny pulled away to look at her. She smiled softly and tucked a strand of Hermione's hair behind her ear.

"No. He won't, trust me. He loves you just as much as you love him, but he'll never admit it, unless you do. You both are so stubborn. You have to make the first move. As for Mandy, _she _wants him, not the other way around." They looked at the men that their hearts loved and smiled softly, watching them laugh and do things that boys did.

"Speaking of telling the truth, have you old Harry yet?" Hermione asked, watching Ron chuck books at Harry and making jokes. She felt Ginny stiffen beside her and looked at her. "You haven't have you?"

"What am I supposed to say, "Sorry Harry, but in case you die in the final battle I wanted a piece of you, so I got pregnant?" I can't say that Hermione," she said sighing. Ginny looked over at Harry and he glanced at her and held her gaze. He smiled and she gave a weak smile back, then looking away. He frowned, wondering what was wrong with her. He watched as she and Hermione talked quietly. "It just wouldn't be fair to him," she said quietly.

"You can't just let him go off to War without him knowing Ginny," Hermione said, sounding like McGonagall. Ginny laughed softly and looked at her.

"Like you're one to talk. Hypocrite," she said with a smile.

"I suppose we both have our secrets that need telling. I just need to find a time to tell Ron," she said, looking at the fire. Ginny looked around the Common Room and saw the girls with their boys and vice versa, laughing and giggling. She remembered when she and Harry had finally given into each other and had made love, the first time for both of them, on the hearth before the fire.

"How about you tell Ron tonight?" Ginny suggested. Hermione looked at her. "It could be an early Christmas present," she said reasonably. Hermione sighed and nodded.

"I will. As long as you promise to tell Harry tonight also," she said, looking at her friend. Ginny bit her lip and then nodded.

"Tell us what?" came the voice of Ron. Hermione stiffened and looked at Ginny who was looking up at her brother.

"Nothing," she said, standing up. "You'll find out later." Hermione stood up also and picked up her book. Ron looked at Hermione and felt what he had been feeling since he was eleven. He loved her and he just wished she would admit that she loved him too. But he didn't want to humiliate himself by confessing his undying love for her and her just turning him down or worse saying that she loves Krum instead. He shook himself and looked over to where his sister was sitting on Harry's lap and he had his hand on her thigh, rubbing it. He watched as they kissed slowly and he turned his gaze back to Hermione.

"Hermione, what is it that you want to talk about?" he asked softly. He noticed the set of her shoulder; she was determined to hide whatever it is.

"It can wait Ron," she said softly.

"But I want to know now," he persisted. She took in a deep breath and let her hands rest on the arms of the chair.

"It doesn't mean I'm going to tell you," she said, gathering her books.

"Why not? You're going to tell me later, why not now?" he asked, placing a hand on her shoulder stopping any of her movements. She sighed and savored the feeling his hand gave her.

"Because I want to tell you privately," she said softly. He had to strain to hear her, but when he did he felt his heart speed up. Maybe tonight she was going to admit to him her feelings. He could only hope. He was about to say something when Harry's voice caught his attention.

"You're what?" he practically screamed at his sister. Hermione looked over at the two of them at the same time that Harry did and hurried over, Ron not far behind. Ginny stared at Harry in horror and looked at Hermione for help. "How long have you known? And why? Why did you let this happen?" he asked, holding her by the shoulders.

Ginny broke free and ran out of the Common Room in tears, covering her face, and avoiding everyone in her path. Harry slumped down in a chair and covered his face in his hands. Ron stood between beating his friend to a pulp for making his sister cry and finding out what was going on. He went for the second option, knowing that Ginny would murder him if he hurt Harry and quite frankly, all of her brother's were afraid of her.

"What's going on?" Ron asked lightly. Harry raised his head to look at Ron tears in his eyes.

"I have to find Ginny," he said, standing up. Ron pushed him back into his seat.

"No. You tell me what is going before you run to find her," he said holding Harry down in his seat.

"Why did you react that way Harry?" Hermione asked softly. Both boys looked at her and saw that she had tears in her eyes. "She's afraid she's going to lose you and she wants to be reminded of you for the rest of her life and you go and yell at her? She _loves _you Harry. Does that not mean anything to you?" she asked as tears ran down her face. Harry swallowed and looked away.

"What am I missing here?" Ron asked, looking between the two of them.

"She's pregnant Ron," Hermione said softly, laying a hand on his arm. He stiffened and looked at Harry, anger rippling through him.

"You got my baby sister pregnant?" he asked, his voice dangerously low. Harry sighed and nodded.

"She needs someone better. Someone who is not me," Harry said, wallowing in his own self pity. They both started when Hermione slapped Harry, turning his cheek a bright red. He grabbed it in shock, staring at her. Ron rubbed his cheek, remembering when he was slapped by Hermione and then, five minutes later, by Ginny. He cringed at memory and felt bad for Harry. "What was that for?" he asked incredulously.

"All you do is think about yourself, Harry James Potter. If I were Ginny I would not have bothered with you. But she has stuck with you, even when you treated her horrible last year. And yet you sit there, angry that she loves you and that she got pregnant for the sole purpose to always have a part of you in her life, if you don't make it through this. Ginny needs you! _You _need Ginny. She loves you so much yet you act as if you don't love her. You have never said "Ginny, I love you" to her. Yet she stands there and says those three words to you. You don't deserve Ginny Weasley. You don't love her do you Harry?" she yelled at him, tears running down her face. Ron could tell that she was doing this to get a reaction out of him.

"YES I LOVE HER! HOW COULD YOU SAY THAT TO ME?" he screamed at her. He had tears in her eyes. "I need to protect her. I will not have her ripped from me because—" he choked on a sob and covered his face in his hands. Ron had never seen Harry break down before and it felt odd to see him cry. "I love her Hermione, but love will not get us through this War. I don't want her murdered because she is carrying my child and because she loves me," he said, tears running down his face.

"Mate, Ginny doesn't care about all of that. She just wants you to love her. She's doing this for you, to protect you. Remember, only love can help defeat Voldemort. She's a part of this. We all are," Ron said laying a hand on his friend's shoulder. "Go find her. And tell her that you love her and that you want to be a part of the baby's life. Go, now," he said, picking him up and shoving him toward the Portrait Hole. He watched as Harry clambered out of it and went to find her girlfriend. He looked at Hermione who was staring at him, tears running down her face.

He felt an urge that he could not control, grip him and he reach out to Hermione and pulled her against him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and cried into his shoulder. He ran his hand down her head and back, trying to comfort her.

"It's not fair Ron, it's not fair," she said through her tears. "We're never going to live a normal life. We'll always be chased by the darkness of this world. Even after Harry defeats Voldemort, they'll still be there, waiting for all of us. Life is so not fair!" Ron held her tightly, wishing her could just take away all of the hurt and pain in their lives. He wished that they could live normal lives. They had grown up so quickly, all of them. They all looked years beyond their ages. Hermione pulled back and looked into the cobalt blue eyes of the one she loved. "Promise me that we'll never forget each other. Promise me that we'll always be friends," she whispered. Ron closed his eyes and felt a tear leak out from his eyes. She wiped it away and lightly kissed his lips.

"I can't promise anything Hermione," he said softly. He heard her intake of breath. "I can't promise that we'll always be friends, because, Hermione Jane Granger, I love you. I love you so much and I want to have a life with you, but I don't know if we'll ever get to have one. But I can promise you that I will love you till the day I die, whether it be tomorrow or in forty years. I will always love you," he whispered against her ear. He felt her choke on a sob and she tightened her arms around his neck.

"I love you so much Ronald Bilius Weasley, and I promise that I will always love you as well," she said, pulling back to kiss him properly. When they broke apart they both held onto each other, crying.

Later that night Harry and Ginny came in, both had red rimmed eyes from crying and stopped when they saw Ron and Hermione sitting on the couch, holding each other. They walked over to them and the couple looked at them.

"Well?" Hermione asked Ginny.

"We promised each other that no matter hat happens, we'll always be there for each other, whether in death or life. We all, all four of us, have to stick together and pull through," Ginny said, tears welling in her eyes again. Hermione held out her arms and Ginny hugged her.

"We'll always be here for each other," Harry said.

Harry and Ginny walked over to the stairs and kissed goodnight.

"I love you Ginny, don't you ever forget," he whispered into her hair. He felt her tears on his shoulder.

"I love you too Harry." They both walked up to their separate dorms, not knowing what was to come the next day.

Ron and Hermione sat on the couch and took comfort in each other's presence.

"I will always hold true to the promises I made tonight," Ron whispered in her hair. She nodded.

"I will always love you Ron."

"And I you, Hermione," he said, kissing her slowly.

Epilouge

Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione sat out by the lake of The Burrow, watching their children play together. Many lives were lost during the War and those that were lost were never to be forgotten. They knew they must have been to a million memorials, but all of them were special. A few people lived, but most didn't. It had been a bloody War and one that had last for a few years, but it finally ended when Ron, Harry, Hermione and Ginny had stood up to him, combined their magic and had professed their love for each other, thus killing Voldemort with the curse of love. He never knew what it was to love of be loved and there couldn't handle the emotions that were being forced into him.

"I'm glad it's over," Ron said, kissing his wife. They nodded.

"I hear Neville is finally marrying Luna Lovegood," Ginny said, holding Harry's hand in her own.

"After all these years," Hermione said, snuggling close to her husband. They sighed and continued to watch their children interact with each other.

"It's good to be free. It's good to be here, watching them grow up," Harry said, tears in his eyes. "I just can't help but that we might not be here right now. That we could have died and we would not be here, watching our children." Ginny looked at him.

"We know love, we know."

Neville married Luna and they had three children.

During the war many of the Weasley's perished, but Ginny, Ron, and George made it through. Every Sunday they go to the graves of their family and cry. Knowing that they fought long and hard.

George had one son, whom he named after his brother's. Fred had a son, but he and his wife never lived to see him grow up. So George took him in and was reminded everyday of his twin. He would often lay in bed and he could hear Fred making jokes about Ginny and the rest of them. On those nights, he would fall asleep crying. He had thought that Alicia died in the War but one night she showed up at his doorstep and flung herself at him, crying and saying his name over and over.

Remus and Tonks had married, but during the War he was taken captive and died in a werewolf concentration camp. He never lived to see his two beautiful daughters. Tonks would visit Harry and them, only to start crying when they would start talking about the old days. Many years after the War she could swear that she had seen Remus standing in the kitchen watching her as she read the Daily Prophet, but it had never happened again.

Both Fleur and Bill had died. They were on the battlefield and when a Death Eater aimed the killing curse at Fleur Bill jumped in front of it and it had killed them both.

Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione had taken Charlie and Percy's children under their wing and raised them as their own. They would often sit and think about the times they had and how it was always fun to break the rules at Hogwarts.

Many of the teachers didn't make it. As Snape died, he told Harry that even though he acted as if he had despised him, he truly loved him like a son. He was proud that he had defeated Voldemort and he was sorry for the way he had treated him. Harry cried when he passed away.

Dumbledore jumped in front of the killing curse that was aimed at Harry and had decided to become a ghost. He would come to Harry and talk to him, making Harry laugh, but Harry still wished that he was alive.

McGonagall died of grief when she learned of Dumbledore's death, but it was said that they could never find her body. Many think that she staged her death and left, not wanting to face England or the people there ever again.

But the best thing was that the ones, who lived, united and built up the Wizarding World again, making it strong again. The ruins of Hogwarts quickly came together again and students were being put back into school. The Sorting Hat was found amongst the rubble and began saying that it needed to have a head to sort. It was Ginny who found it and she put it on and let him talk to her about everything he had ever seen. She laughed with him and when Hogwarts was finished put him back in the Headmaster's Office.

Years and years after everyone had died; they always remember the ones who defeated the Dark Lord. Seventh years in the year of 2065 made a memorial of the four who had brought down the dark and put it up in the Great Hall.

There it stood, ten feet high, Harry Potter, Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger, and Ronald Weasley holding hands and looking out over the Great Hall, as if protecting them. On the bottom of the stone it read:

**"For those who defeated the Dark. Harry James Potter, Ginevra Molly Weasley, Hermione Jane Granger and Ronald Bilius Weasley. We shall never forget what you did for us. We love you. All Wizards and Witches." **

**A/N: I dedicate this story to my great-grandfather who passed away in 2001 and to my grandmother who just lived through two aneurysms. I love you both. You were both wonderful. You mean the world to me.  
**


End file.
